Just One Last Chance
by Fiona12690
Summary: When Mercedes answered her phone she didn't expect her conversation with Kurt would be like this. Deathfic! Onesided!Klaine. Drabble.


**Just One Last Chance**

**Summary:** When Mercedes answered her phone she didn't expect her conversation with Kurt would be like this. **Deathfic! Onesided!Klaine. Drabble.**

**A/N: **This is my first Glee fanfiction. I borrowed some lines from Buffy the Vampire Slayer just for this story. I don't own Glee or BTVS so all I have left to say is ENJOY THE STORY!

She was sitting in her usual seat that afternoon, getting ready to fight Rachel for a solo she had wanted since Mr. Shue had announced what song they were working on, when she had got the call from Kurt. You could hear her ringtone echo and amplify around the room even with everyone talking loudly. She quickly retrieved her phone out of her right pocket while everyone glanced over at her. It seems she had forgotten to silence her phone this afternoon after school ended.

Mr. Shue hadn't shown up yet so she answered it. " White boy, this better be good. You know what time it is."

" Hey, 'Cedes." He spoke softly, ignoring her teasing snark at him. To her he sounded a little breathless.

" Are you ok, Kurt? You sound out of breath." She pointed out to him. " And why are you whispering?"

" I'm hiding from Blaine. He's gone crazy, Mercedes, I don't know what to do!" Kurt whispered frantically into the phone.

" Where are you? What can I do?" She nearly screeched into the phone as she heard a door bursting open on the otherside of the phone and crashing to the floor. " Tell me what's going on, Kurt."

" You can't do anything Mercedes. He's found me. I just wanted a chance to..."

" Just a chance to do what?"

" I just needed to say goodbye to my best girl." Kurt replied, she could hear his voice hitch as he spoke. She knew Kurt was crying now. She could hear Blaine in the backround yelling at Kurt to hang up the phone.

" Kurt, don't you dare hang up on me! Don't you listen to him! Listen to me and RUN!"

Everyone in the room had now gathered around her now. Puck quickly ripped the phone from her hands and put the phone on loud speaker. At first they thought Kurt had hung up on them until they heard Blaine's voice.

" Why did you break up with me, Kurt? I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute."

" I know. But it's over. It has to be! You're fucking crazy, Blaine, and this just proves it." The glee club heard Kurt reply. They heard one pair of footsteps moving as if someone began running and then it sounded as if someone was soon being chased after.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE.**

" Come back here! We're not finished, dammit!" Blaine yelled and Kurt let out a yelp as his back was pushed into the brick wall behind him with Blaine's body pushed up against his. Kurt quickly hid his phone behind him and out of sight. " You don't care anymore, is that it?"

" It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel, Blaine! I've had enough." Kurt screamed at him through his sobs.

" Then tell me you don't love me!" Blaine yelled. " Say it!"

" Is that what you need to hear? Will that help? I don't." Kurt stated firmly. " I don't love you. Now let me go!" Kurt tried to pull away from Blaine's hold on him, but Blaine pushes Kurt against the wall again forcing a small scream out of the countertenor.

"No. A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody!" It's a minute later before Blaine takes a step away from Kurt causing the countertenor to look up at Blaine in confusion who pulled a revolver out of his blazer and leveling to Kurt's chest. Blaine pulls the hammer back and aims it at Kurt. Kurt looks at the gun in his ex-boyfriends hand and then at Blaine, frightened.

" Blaine, please. Give me the gun. Please!"

" Didn't anyone ever tell you love is forever, sweetheart. I'm not afraid to use it, I swear! If I can't be with you..." Blaine yelled out to the boy in front of him. Kurt shoves Blaine to the ground quickly before turning around and running down the hall.

" DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" He heard Blaine scream out from behind him.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE **

" DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" They all heard Blaine yell out and then the gun went off. And a haunting silence is all that is heard from Kurt's side of the phone except the sounds of slow hesitant footsteps. " Kurt... baby? No, No! You don't get to die on me, you don't! Please, I'll let you love him as long as you come back to me. You can love that Noah! Just come back to me." They heard Blaine sobbing over the phone for a few minutes. They were all in shock.

" I told you we'd be together forever. I promised you. " And the sound of a second gunshot was heard through the phone as another body dropped to the floor next to the phone.

**A/N: And this is what I get for watching old episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The Klaine relationship has always bothered me, so I put an end to it. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SAD FIC. I didn't want to kill Kurt, but it happened. **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
